


simply angelic

by pbandjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind!Mark, Fluff, M/M, and i love him so so much, but yea mark loves him too, gay shit, i started out lapslock but got lazy so like the second half of this is just normal, jackson is my ult ult, just putting that out there, lapslock, markson, really fuckin short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjin/pseuds/pbandjin
Summary: mark tuan has been blind since the car accident when he was ten years old. he had accepted that he was never going to find love; why would anyone fall in love with a blind man? but that idea is turned on its head when he meets jackson wang, a kind but snarky man with a beautiful voice that mark can't describe with anything else besides it being "simply angelic."





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lowkey scared that this fic will flop so so hard
> 
> the chapters are so so short, about 500 words each, i'm sorry, but i will try to update relatively quickly! this is my first markson fic so forgive me if it sucks
> 
> prompt taken from tumblr: one’s blind and falls in love with the other’s voice au

mark knew that he was never going to fall in love. it was impossible: he was blind, so why would anyone want to date him? why would anyone want to go through the struggle of dating a blind person, for goodness sake? 

he had accepted the fact a little after the accident. all hopes that he would ever find a boyfriend flew down the drain quicker than a blink of an eye, but after a while, he had grown to accept it. it didn't matter to him anymore, he could live as happily as he wanted, whether he could see or not.

so when the random stranger with the really nice voice asked if mark needed any help, he nearly cried right on the spot, knowing that this certainly wasn't going to end well. 

"um, sure," he replied, struggling to hold the packages and his cane at the same time. the stranger took a few from mark's arms and walked alongside him as mark led him to his apartment. 

when he got to the front door, he fumbled with the keys a little bit before unlocking the door (a task that took nearly a month to master), and shoving his way inside, the stranger following him. mark didn't know why he was putting so much blind (no pun intended) trust into this man, he had literally ran into him on the sidewalk while stumbling around with mail falling out of his arms. 

"where do you want me to put the boxes?" the stranger asked, and mark just shrugged. 

"down by the table in front of the couch is fine," he replied, a small smile on his face. he heard the man walk over and set the packages down, then make his way back over to mark. "thank you so much. it means a lot to me," mark said while folding up his cane. "is there any way i can repay you?" 

"no, no way at all, don't worry about it," the man replied. "the name's jackson." 

"mark," he said, putting his hand out, and jackson took it. they shook hands before jackson took a deep breath. 

"i actually live, like, right next door to you," he said. "i've seen you around. if you ever need help feel free to ask. my door is on the left when you walk out of your apartment. if you need help with shopping or anything at all, don't hesitate to come ask." 

mark smiled, almost basking in the sound of jackson's voice before jumping out of his dreamy state and nodding. "thank you so much," he said. "i'll be sure to do that." 

jackson patted him on the shoulder before leaving, shutting the door behind him. 

mark just stood there, his mind racing. 

"fuck."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast update hello 
> 
> a little fluff sprinkled with a teeny bit of angst

the next time mark ran into (literally) jackson was in the park, when mark was out on a walk, enjoying the fresh air and the smells and sounds of nature. he had sat down by the river that flowed throughout the park, took off his shoes, and let his feet dangle in the water as he breathed in and out slowly, glad to finally get a moment of peace. after several minutes of just sitting there, enjoying the silence, he put his socks and shoes back on before moving to stand up, but as he did so, he felt himself bump into something - someone? - and stumble backwards, his arms flailing as he tried to find something to catch ahold of. 

"oh shit!" he heard a yell, and instantly recognized the voice, and smiled right as he hit the body of water behind him. 

the smile disappeared as he realized that he was literally enveloped in one of his greatest fears. panicking, he struggled to place his feet on the bed of the river before scrunching his arms closed and thinking about the most logical solution out of this. 

"where are you?" he asked jackson. 

"over here," jackson responded, and now knowing where jackson, and dry land, was, he made his way slowly over in the general direction. he struggled to keep his breathing down as he was still mildly panicking; he heard jackson say that he was holding his hand out and mark held out his hand and took jackson's. the other man pulled mark to dry land and they fell to the ground together. jackson wrapped his arms around mark before panicking and backing off a little bit. 

"i'm so so sorry," he said. "i was going to jump in after you but then i realized that you were right by shore and it was only knee deep and that you were okay, i think, but then you started panicking but then you calmed down somehow? and like you made it out without any help except for the sound of my voice and holy shit man, are you okay?" 

mark chuckled. this man liked to talk. not that mark had any problem with that, at all, he loved jackson's voice. "i'm okay," he replied. "are you?" 

"yeah, i'm fine, why wouldn't i be?" jackson asked. mark smiled at the defensive tone to his voice.

"you grabbed onto me as soon as i was safe on land," mark said. "i don't know why, we aren't close at all and this is only our second time meeting." 

"maybe we should change that."

"what?" 

"the not being close at all thing. i want to get to know you better. know your story. and maybe you want to know mine. i mean, who doesn't?" 

mark just smiled. "walk me back to my place?" he asked, standing up and wincing at the feeling of his wet clothes. he heard jackson jump up too; he unfolded his cane before letting jackson tell him which way he needed to go. 

"tell me what you look like," mark said as they were walking. 

jackson chuckled. "okay, um. i have fluffy brown hair, but i've been considering coloring it blond at some point. i have nice eyes, i think, and a pretty smile. i think i'm pretty attractive, actually," mark could practically hear the confidence, "and i'm proud of how well i've kept after myself." 

"you sound really nice," mark said softly, a small smile on his face. he heard a small chuckle from jackson before they both stopped in front of mark's door. 

"here, let me unlock it for you," jackson said, and took mark's keys from his hands. mark thanked him before walking inside and folding up his cane. "get warm and dry, okay? and make sure to drink some warm tea, i don't want you to get sick." 

mark smiled to himself for what seemed the hundredth time that afternoon. "thank you," he said. "i will." 

after he heard the door close, he walked over and fumbled around, locked it, then went into his bedroom to find some dry clothes. 

as he was changing, he felt himself wishing more than he ever had that he had his sight so he could see the man with the beautiful voice that he had met only a few days previously. he lay on the bed and pulled the cover up above his nose, tears slowly trickling down his cheek as he wished and wished and wished, knowing that his longings would never come true.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oK SO LIKE THINGS ARE ROLLING ONLY AFTER A TINY BIT OF INTERACTION HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LIKE ME FOR IT IDK 
> 
> a little angsty towards the end

mark had a crush. 

 he didn't know how the hell that was possible, as crushes were based off of when you think someone's cute, right? and cuteness is always based off of looks...right? 

 mark found himself second guessing everything he had been taught as a kid in elementary school. maybe it was possible to develop a crush based off of someone's personality (and, let's be honest, their voice), without seeing them, ever. he didn't know what he could possibly do though, jackson was just being friendly. he had seen mark with the cane and thought that he needed help so he offered his assistance. there's no possible chance in hell that jackson would ever like mark. 

mark threw the covers off of himself before sitting up and placing his feet on the floor, feeling the cold wood beneath him. he took a deep breath before standing up and making his way around the bed carefully, locating the door, and going to the kitchen to make breakfast. he cursed as he dropped the bag of bagels, and bent down to pick them up. when he stood up, he hit his head on the cabinet he had left open, and yelped in pain. he located the counter, set the bagels down, and grabbed his cane before going outside the apartment and over to jackson's. 

he knocked twice, but jackson opened it right after he raised his hand to knock a third time. 

"oh, hey mark! you okay?" 

"not...really, i usually have a relatively easy time making breakfast, i mean, all i eat are bagels and usually more and that when my best friend is here, but he's not...." his voice trailed off and he scratched the back of his ear. "i was just wondering, and i'm really sorry to ask since we barely know each other, but can you come over and help make me breakfast?" 

jackson placed his hand on mark's shoulder. "of course! don't apologize, it's perfectly okay. you're lucky i don't have work this morning." 

mark smiled before walking back over to his front door. he turned the handle and led jackson to the kitchen, where he heard jackson go over to the fridge and open it. 

"what would you like?" jackson asked. 

"just eggs and maybe some pancakes? and make some for yourself, if you haven't eaten."

"i have, but i'm not saying no to having any." jackson chuckled before getting out the ingredients and setting them on the counter. mark heard some scraping on the kitchen floor, then felt jackson's hand touch his back. "i moved the stool right behind you," he said, "you can sit down if you like." 

"thank you," mark responded. 

"so where's, and who's, your friend?" jackson asked. 

"he's visiting his family for a week," mark responded. "and his name is youngjae. he and i own a dog, and he lives with me, but he took the dog with him so his family could meet it. he usually helps with so much, and i convinced him that i would be okay on my own. turns out i was wrong."

"are you two...a thing?" jackson asked slowly. 

mark let out a loud laugh that slightly started jackson. "no, we're just friends, trust me. nobody in their right mind would date me, of all people." his voice trailed off and he sat there while jackson took a deep breath and paused the mixer. he heard jackson walk over to him and kneel down. 

"mark, trust me. who in their right mind wouldn't date you? you're...this is probably gonna sound kind of creepy, i think, since we just met a few days ago and i'm practically a stranger but...you're kind and sweet and so far very caring and i like that. you seem perfect so far. who the hell cares if you can't see? think of it at as a super power. your hearing is incredible. you can smell things differently, sense things. it's so incredibly cool. here," he said, taking mark's hands. 

he placed mark's hands on the side of his face and guided them around, letting mark feel around and figure out jackson's facial features. tears welled up in jackson's eyes as the boy's soft hands traveled his face, scoping out everything. he took mark's hands and said slowly, "you are a beautiful, amazing person. and i barely even know you! so please, believe me, you are worthy enough to be dated, i promise." 

mark took a deep breath. "then prove it."


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating in so so long !! i've been studying for exams and i never had time to write. i have free time in class right now and apparently ao3 isn't blocked by the school so i'm writing gay shit on a school computer, amazing! 
> 
> also the ending is fucking horrible and the chapter is small and idk what to do this is basically a filler chapter i'm SoRrY i'll make up for it the next chapter
> 
> pls enjoy

"and then he said, ' _prove it_ ,'" jackson said, his eyes wide. "i don't understand what he means. does he mean that i should prove it and go out with him myself or does he mean that i need to get someone to date him?"

bambam just chuckled. "jackson, i love you but god you're dumb. he's obviously asking you to date him." 

"then why won't he say so?"

"he very obviously just did." 

jackson rolled his eyes and sat down next to bambam on their couch. "should i take him out, then?" he asked, looking over at his best friend.

"hell yeah, dumbass."

* * * 

mark sat on his bed, his mind racing. did he really just ask out the stranger that he had only met a few days prior? _did he?_ he didn't even know himself. was he ready for a relationship, or an attempt at one at least? he wasn't sure of anything, at this point. 

he heard a knock on the front door. he stood up, grabbing his cane, and made his way over, asking who it was before hearing the response and unlocking the door as fast as he could, a huge smile on his face. 

"youngjae!" 

"mark!" youngjae set his suitcases aside and threw his arms around his best friend, grinning as he did so. "how are you?" 

mark pulled away. "i'm relatively okay. a lot happened and i need your advice on something but first i want to see coco, if that's alright." 

"oh!" youngjae bent down and unlocked the crate, and coco burst out of it, running up to mark. mark grinned, a happy look in his eyes as he greeted his dog; coco licked mark's face, excited and happy that he was finally home. 

youngjae laughed. "i'm gonna go get settled in and get all my stuff unpacked. you hang out with coco for a while and then i'll come out and talk to you about whatever you wanted to talk about, alright?"

mark nodded before feeling his way over to the couch in the living room, where coco jumped up beside him and cuddled up in his lap. he pet the small dog as he thought over what he was going to tell youngjae, a small smile on his face. 

after a few minutes, youngjae came out and sat down on the couch beside mark. "what is it?" he asked, petting coco too. 

"i, um...may have met someone while you were gone?" mark said slowly, bracing himself for youngjae's reaction. all he got was silence, though, and he frowned. "youngjae?" 

"what? oh! i'm so happy for you, mark! who is it? do i know her?" 

"him," mark replied. "and his name is jackson, he lives next door." 

"what, really?" youngjae said. "cmon, you're taking me over to meet him right now," he said, pulling on mark's arm as he stood up. 

"noooo," mark whined and pulled youngjae back down to the couch. "we're not dating. i mean, we might, i kind of asked him out, i think? i don't know if i did or not, really." 

mark basically felt the frown on youngjae's face. "what do you mean, you don't know if you asked him out or not? how do you not know if you've asked somebody out or not?" 

mark explained the whole situation, about how he told jackson to prove that someone would date him but he didn't know if he was directing it towards jackson or telling jackson to ask someone else to date him. he said that he wouldn't really mind if jackson got somebody else to date him, which youngjae snorted, responding with, "that isn't true and you know it," and mark just smiling to himself and not denying the fact that youngjae was probably right. 

"okay but still," youngjae said. "you have to introduce me to him. like, now. is he home?"

"i don't know," mark replied. "and if you want to meet him so badly, go meet him yourself. i'm staying here."

"fine, suit yourself," youngjae said, and stood up. "which apartment?" 

"the one to the left of ours when you walk straight out the door," mark said, sighing. "have fun." 

"uh huh."  


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say goodbye to the lapslock i'm sorry i'm too lazy to go back and edit everything to caps or everything here into lowercase but yea woo hopefully it's ok with y'all
> 
> also all the chapters are rly short so yea pls don't kill me for that

After sitting in his chair for a few minutes after Youngjae had left, Mark became restless. Sighing, he stood up, grabbed his cane, and raced (as quickly as a blind man could) out of his apartment and over to where he knew Jackson's was. He knocked on the door, and when it opened, a strange voice asked, "Who are you?" and Mark shook his head and apologized before turning around, realizing he had gone left instead of right. The next door he knocked on was a success, though, as someone opened the door and Youngjae's cheery voice greeted him. 

"Knew it," Youngjae mumbled, a hint of a smile in his voice. Mark just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I just...I had to come over. Are you two getting along well?" 

"Jackson, you can't just nod, you have to verbally confirm things," Youngjae said, and a smile grew on Mark's face.

"Oh! Oh. I'm sorry! But yes, we are!" 

The smile on Mark's face simply grew. He walked over to the couch, where he assumed Jackson was sitting, and asked if he could sit. After another reminder from Youngjae, Jackson said that he could, and Mark sat down. 

"I was actually just leaving," Youngjae said. Mark turned in his direction, shaking his head violently, and Youngjae just chuckled. "You two have fun." 

Mark groaned and turned to Jackson, who was silent. 

Jackson was only silent because of how beautiful the man sitting in front of him was. Mark was truly spectacular. Jackson was confident in his own body, his muscles, his face. But then Mark showed up, and suddenly he was self conscious. Mark had muscle, but was also tall and lean. His eyes, even though he couldn't see out of them, were so beautiful to Jackson. His hair was a beautiful light brown, perfect, in Jackson's opinion. He felt weird "oggling" the man in front of him when he couldn't see, like he was taking advantage of him somehow, but he couldn't help it. Mark was perfect. His smile was perfect. His eyes. His hair. His body. His personality. Jackson wanted to pinch himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

Mark, however, was becoming rather uneasy at the silence. Jackson wasn't saying anything, and Mark became scared that Jackson disliked him. He would have said something if he wanted to become closer, right? Mark thought so, and after a few seconds of thinking, decided to say something. 

"Why are you not saying anything? Do you not like me?" he asked timidly, with a hint of anger in his voice. "I really...I think I like you, you're funny and kind and you seem like a nice person but...I understand why you don't like me. We've only known each other for about a week, but I've already proven to you that I'm not worthy of you dating me. Or anyone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mark stood up, mumbling "I'm sorry" under his breath as he began to make his way over to the door, but was stopped by Jackson's hand on his arm. 

"You told me to prove that you are worth dating last time we saw each other, correct?" Jackson asked, his voice soft. Mark nodded. "Then let me." 

Mark's heart leaped into his chest as he felt Jackson lean forward, wrap his arms around Mark's neck, and press his forehead against Mark's. Mark leaned down a bit so Jackson could actually reach him, which resulted in a small smile from Mark. 

"Blame my legs, they're too short."

"Your legs are perfect just the way they are," Mark replied, chuckling. 

Jackson took a deep breath and began to lean forward, but right as their lips were about to connect, the door opened and someone entered, yelling, "Jackson! I got you the cupcakes you wanted for your soon to be boyfri- oh my god I'm interrupting something, I'll be back." 

Jackson just threw his head back. " _Goddammit_  Bambam!"

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and a comment on what u thought and if it's ok and if u want more!


End file.
